Pokemon: Hisuki Journeys
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Set in the fan-made region of Hisuki, Liam journeys off onto his long-awaited Pokemon journey- But, things take an unexpected turn as he finds himself in a struggle against two teams bent on destruction, as well as incurring the wrath of a Legendary Pokemon. Take a trip through time in this exhilarating region of Hisuki, with 110 new, unseen Pokemon! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 0 - The Pokedex

**Pokemon**

**Hisuki Journeys**

**Introductions**

_**Hey hey hey! If you haven't figured it out yet, or you failed to read the summary, this is based off of a fan-made region by moi(translation: Me.) **_

_**So here's how it's gonna work:**_

**Below is the Pokedex, listing all 110 Pokemon in the region. These Pokemon are not described, BUT: I will describe each Pokemon used in the chapters they are shown. Because of this, not all Pokemon might appear, so I will gladly answer any questions you may have via PM or Email!**

**If you've already viewed or don't care about the Pokedex, head on over to the first chapter! :)**

**Hisuki Regional Pokedex:**

**#001 - Magstripe - Fire**

**#002 - Timolten - Fire/Rock**

**#003 - Expolger - Fire/Rock**

**#004 - Shivea - Water**

**#005 - Froxie - Water/Ice**

**#006 - Omegice - Water/Ice**

**#007 - Tribun - Grass**

**#008 - Bupkikor - Grass/Fighting**

**#009 - Bupowa - Grass/Fighting**

**#010 - Venaeros - Poison/Flying**

**#011 - Blujey - Normal/Flying**

**#012 - Saphijay - Normal/Flying**

**#013 - Orango - Fire**

**#014 - Scarlitt - Fire**

**#015 - Stringia - Bug/Fairy**

**#016 - Flynia - Bug/Fairy**

**#017 - Coleace - Rock/Fairy  
**

**#018 - Darwom - Dark/Bug**

**#019 - Blakmot - Dark/Bug**

**#020 - Squarell - Normal**

**#021 - Buckell - Normal**

**#022 - Squrbuck - Normal**

**#023 - Fishock - Electric/Fighting**

**#024 - Seadel - Grass**

**#025 - Woudel - Grass**

**#026 - Trunnken - Grass/Dragon**

**#027 - Fluffola - Fairy**

**#028 - Fluffist - Fairy/Fighting**

**#029 - Steemzer - Fire/Water**

**#030 - Venophin - Poison/Water**

**#031 - Boseed - Grass**

**#032 - Bluebon - Grass**

**#033 - Bonnepain - Grass/Dark**

**#034 - Muddel - Ground/Water**

**#035 - Storming - Flying/Electric**

**#036 - Strikiss - Flying/Electric**

**#037 - Aviome - Flying/Psychic**

**#038 - Encyclome - Flying/Psychic**

**#039 - Beheath - Fire/Ghost**

**#040 - Deatano - Fire/Ghost**

**#041 - Doomgo - Dark**

**#042 - Goasayer - Dark**

**#043 - Ungoatly - Dark**

**#044 - Gobbal - Ground**

**#045 - Gobbler - Ground**

**#046 - Cayetey - Normal**

**#047 - Tinkeris - Dark**

**#048 - Tinkerol - Dark/Fairy**

**#049 - Tinkeroar - Dark/Fairy**

**#050 - Construck - Steel**

**#051 - Conswin - Steel/Ice**

**#052 - Consmer - Steel/Fire**

**#053 - Shrimpuff - Water**

**#054 - Shrimpoon - Water/Steel**

**#055 - Jeckers - Normal**

**#056 - Jesspie - Normal**

**#057 - Jekings - Normal**

**#058 - Ciclus - Ice/Poison**

**#059 - Cicoldrum - Ice/Poison**

**#060 - Zatchion - Electric**

**#061 - Montun - Rock**

**#062 - Colomontun - Rock**

**#063 - Himimontun - Rock**

**#064 - Nimbold - Fighting/Flying**

**#065 - Millirit - Ghost/Bug**

**#066 - Centipod - Bug/Poison**

**#067 - Shadost - Dark/Ice**

**#068 - Puffin - Normal**

**#069 - Bloonim - Normal**

**#070 - Enigmon - Psychic**

**#071 - Tappin - Bug**

**#072 - Cocopin - Bug**

**#073 - Massipin - Bug**

**#074 - Glaseling - Dragon/Psychic**

**#075 - Jackolent - Ghost**

**#076 - Sonargy - Fire**

**#077 - Eklipsigy - Fire/Dark**

**#078 - Fissiron - Steel/Ground**

**#079 - Cloonish - Water**

**#080 - Laucloon - Water**

**#081 - Royacloon - Water/Fairy**

**#082 - Twidle - Poison**

**#083 - Twiddler - Poison**

**#084 - Twiddledum - Poison**

**#085 - Sweedie - Grass**

**#086 - Sweedledee - Grass/Psychic**

**#087 - Voltone - Rock/Electric**

**#088 - Jolrock - Rock/Electric**

**#089 - Silvial - Fire/Psychic**

**#090 - Silvaze - Fire/Psychic**

**#091 - Zelzoro - Dark/Fighting**

**#092 - Caribice - Ice**

**#093 - Frozibou - Ice**

**#094 - Fossilisk - Bug/Ground**

**#095 - Vamporin - Dark/Flying**

**#096 - Snaigriss - Grass**

**#097 - Shardice - Ghost/Ice**

**#098 - Scopia - Poison/Ground**

**#099 - Scoponel - Poison/Ground**

**#100 - Grassard - Grass**

**#101 - Lizcrag - Grass/Rock**

**#102 - Rexorok - Grass/Rock**

**#103 - Skippanel - Rock/Water**

**#104 - Drownanel - Rock/Water**

**#105 - Dracobel - Fairy/Dragon**

**#106 - Corogonex - Fighting**

**#107 - Powogoney - Dark**

**#108 - Wisogonez - Psychic**

**#109 - Solagon - Fire/Flying**

**#110 - Lunagon - Ice/Flying**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Journey's Beginning!

_**The following story is (basically) how the Dusk and Dawn versions of the game would play out, except I will make adjustments for story-sake. Also note that this is the Beginning, and that major plot events start next chapter. (This is all planned out. PM if you want details. :) )**_

**Chapter One: A Journey's Beginning!**

Liam was dreaming.

It was the same dream every time: A mysterious voice called out to him, and he ran through the blackness towards said voice, only to keep running and running-

And then he would fall. Fall through the void of emptiness, his screams silent, as though they were getting sucked out of the air by a mysterious force...

Then he woke up. In a cold sweat, no doubt, panting and frantically grasping his covers in panic. Reality slowly took hold after a few moments, and he began to calm down.

_There it was again..._

With a sigh, Liam swung his feet around to the side of the bed and jumped up, giving a big morning stretch. The sunlight was poking through his window curtains, which he proceeded to fling open, enveloping the room in light.

_I won't let it get me down, _he thought. The dream, which Liam had almost ever night for as long as he could remember, had a sort of normality to it now. _After all, I'm practically an adult now!_

In a slow, groggy-morning kind of pace, Liam began to get dressed. Some jeans, a simple purple t-shirt, and his sleeveless black jacket. With one last look in the mirror, he slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs.

The smell of cooking hit his nose in an instant. Liam practically jogged into the kitchen and took in the awe-worthy food that was laid out.

"Help yourself!" Liam nearly jumped as someone spoke. He peered out of the kitchen and saw his father sitting there at the table, newspaper in hand.

"Thanks! I'm glad you remembered," Liam said with a grin.

"Remembered what?"

Liam blinked. His father looked up at him as he raised a piece of toast to his mouth.

_Nom._

"I just felt like making a big breakfast."

There was silence for a few moments, then his father burst out into a bellowing laughter, making him nearly choke on his toast.

"Of course I remembered your birthday! Now dig in, because I've got some news for you!" He said, bumping his chest with his hand to comfort himself after choking.

_I knew he wouldn't forget,_Liam thought happily as he grabbed a plate and dished up. _After five years of forgetfulness, he's finally pulled through!_

As the sounds of Liam in the kitchen began, his father gulped.

_Damn... How could I forget?_

Liam emerged from the kitchen, jogging once more, and placed his plate on the table. Almost instantly, he was chowing down.

"Er, I'm guessing you remember what I promised you," his father said.

"Yesh," Liam mumbled through a mouthful of food.

His father smiled. "Well, Cherry wanted you to head on down to the lab when you got the-"

"Professor Cherry wants to see me?" Liam jumped up, swallowing what was in his mouth with a big gulp. "Well, I better get going then," he said, giving a small wave and heading towards the door.

"Uh, wait-!" His father reached out to him, but Liam wasn't stopping.

At the door, Liam exclaimed, "Thanks for the breakfast!" He then exited the room, and his father sighed, continuing on with his newspaper.

* * *

Outside, the nice, cooling breeze rustled Liam's hair slightly. As he walked out, he raised his head and closed his eyes, taking in the cool air.

_I can already tell this is gonna be a great day!_ Liam continued forward a few steps, but suddenly hit something with his foot and tripped. Opening his eyes, he caught his fall and let out a sigh of relief.

Standing up, he turned and saw what he had tripped on.

It was a Pokemon. A small, long purple snake-like Pokemon that he hadn't seen before, its irises swirls that made it look a bit daft. (#082 - Twidle)

"Twid..." The Pokemon slunk down, as if depressed.

"I-I'm sorry! I-" He stopped as another voice interrupted him.

"Watch where yer' goin' next time!"

Liam turned to see his old neighbor approaching him. Before he could react, she batted him over the head with her walking stick, not hard enough to deal damage, but hard enough to hurt.

"Ouch..." He rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush and I-"

Liam stopped, knowing excuses wouldn't matter. His neighbor knelt down to one knee, visibly struggling due to her age, and reached for the Pokemon.

"Here now, it's okay little one," she said in a gentle, calming voice. As she drew near, however, the Pokemon let out a sort of yelp and slithered away.

They sat in silence. The old woman was visibly frustrated.

"Like always," she cursed under her breath.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I have to run," Liam said, looking off in the distance at Professor Cherry's lab.

"Just wait one minute!" The old woman got to her feet, though she almost lost her balance on the way up. "You kids these days, always in a hurry..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What are ya' hurryin around for? You have all the time in the world-"

She opened her eyes, and realized Liam was already gone, heading off down the path towards Cherry's lab. The woman's frustration cleared, and she found herself smiling. Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out an old photograph.

"He's so much like you..."

* * *

Professor Cherry was heading out of her lab when the doors opened and Liam flew inside, almost knocking her over.

"Woh- Calm down there," she said. "It's barely 9 o' clock. I told your dad that I had all day."

Liam tried to speak, but he let himself catch his breath for a moment. "Well, I... Uh... Sorry, I was just-"

Professor Cherry raised a hand to stop him. "I understand," she said, smiling. "I'm not much older than you myself, and I can tell you, I couldn't _wait _to get my first Pokemon when I was a kid!"

Liam smiled, but then he dropped it. "Wait, you're not much older than me?"

Instantly, he regretted it, as Professor Cherry gave a smile that was backed by annoyance.

"Uh, I mean, you know – So that Pokemon," Liam rambled, scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous smile.

Professor Cherry turned away from him. "Straight to the point, ey'? Well, I have a confession to make."

She motioned for him to follow, and he did. They moved through the lab, and he looked around at the many computers and high-tech machinery that he'd never seen before. Eventually, they reached the back of the lab, where Professor Cherry typed in a code on a pod-like object. It opened up with a wisp of steam, and she produced a three-hole tray that contained three Pokeballs.

Liam was happy to see the Pokeballs. As he reached out towards the tray, Professor Cherry moved it out of his reach.

"Here's my confession-" She stepped to the side and suddenly flicked the tray, making the Pokeballs pop out, much to Liam's shock. They went across the room and landed on the floor, rolling around for a moment before stopping. "We're out of starting Pokemon."

"What? What does that mean?"

"That _means_," Cherry stated, placing the tray back in the pod, "That I have no starter to give you."

Liam merely blinked at her, as if registering this in his mind.

"But, before you go and depressingly shut yourself in your room," Cherry said, holding up a finger, "I have something _else_ to give you!"

She turned and accessed a computer that was beside the pod. Liam watched, but had no idea what she was doing as she typed at lightning speed on the console. Eventually, Cherry pressed the 'Enter' key, and, to the right of the computer on a disk-shaped tray, something began to appear.

"What the-" Liam watched as the object seemingly materialized from nowhere, going from a white form to the eventual form of a Pokeball.

Cherry grabbed the ball and extended it to Liam with an unsure smile. "It's my fault we don't have any starters, so... I figured this would do."

Liam hesitantly grabbed the Pokeball. Once in his grasp, he gazed down at it for a few moments.

"Well, let her out!"

Liam nodded, and turned. He pulled his arm back, gave Cherry a look to confirm if he was doing it right or not, then tossed it into the center of the room.

The ball hit the tile floor, bounced up into the air, and opened. In a flash of light, a figure appeared in front of it. Then, the ball headed back to Liam, who wasn't prepared and, luckily, was saved by Cherry who was ready for it.

"You should've read up a little more, ya know?" Cherry smiled and handed him the Pokeball.

When the white light faded, a Pokemon stood prominently in the center of the room. It was a hunter-green reptile-like Pokemon standing on its back feet, with two arms a bit small for its body and a head that seemed a bit oversized. On its back and tail, blades of grass jutted out slightly. (#100 – Grassard)

Professor Cherry looked at Liam's expression and chuckled. Catching himself gawking, Liam tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat.

"So, what Pokemon is it?" He gazed at the reptile as it looked around the unfamiliar room seemingly in wonder.

"This little guy," Cherry stated, walking towards it and motioning for Liam to follow, "is Grassard. My grandfather hatched him a few days ago on his farm off of Route 9."

Liam knelt down near the Grassard. "He's pretty cute," he pointed out. Hearing Liam's voice, the Pokemon spun around and glared at him. "Er-" He stopped as the Pokemon reared its head and suddenly ran at him.

Liam jumped up to his feet and watched as the Grassard ran right through his legs, all the way across the room, smashing his head into counters and knocking the Pokeball pod off of it.

"Hey now!" Professor Cherry quickly moved towards the counter and barely caught the pod before it hit the ground. With a sigh of relief, she set it back up onto the counter. She then picked up the Grassard, who was shaking his head and trying to recover. "That's not nice, you know! You'll need to get used to that boy there!"

Grassard stopped and looked at her. He then gazed over at Liam and blinked at him. For a few moments, they seemed to have a staring contest, which made Liam uneasy. Finally, Grassard turned and glared at Cherry. In one quick move, he headbutted her chest, sending her stumbling back and making her release him. As she fell to the ground, he landed on his feet, then reared his head at Liam again.

"H-Hey, come on now..." Liam held up his hands innocently and took a few steps back.

The Grassard scuffled its feet in preparation for the charge. Nearby, Cherry sat up, holding her head. "That little... Zatchion!" She reached into her side pouch and produced a Pokeball. As soon as Grassard began to charge, she tossed it towards Liam.

The Pokeball landed in front of Liam and opened up, producing a Pokemon between him and Grassard, who skittered on the tile, trying to stop himself. The Pokeball returned to Cherry, and both Liam and Grassard found themselves gulping as they saw the Pokemon that had a emerged.

"Zatchhh-" The Pokemon's cry made Grassard turn and try to flee. The large lion-like Pokemon, which was just as tall as Liam, had lightning-bolt shaped patterns along its body, accompanied by bolts that jolted out of his neck like hair of a mane. (#60 – Zatchion.) It leaped forth and raised its paw, ready to slam it down onto Grassard...

Then it simply pressed its paw down and held Grassard to the ground, ever so gently. The lizard struggled, but was going nowhere. Cherry stood, sighing and patting her bright, pink curls.

"Well, he's a wild one, I must say," she muttered, walking over to the Grassard and kneeling down beside him so he was looking right up into her face. Despite everything, Cherry smiled at him, "I'm sure he'll be friendly eventually."

Liam gave a nervous smile and stood next to Cherry, looking down at the struggling Grassard.

"Yeah... I hope so."

* * *

Liam and Cherry stood at the front of her lab, along with her Zatchion at her side.

"Now make sure you go to your dad before running off, you here?" Liam nodded. "I can tell you that I didn't, and my grandfather sure scolded me." Cherry grabbed herself and forcefully shivered to enhance her tale.

"Yeah, I will," Liam said with a nod. "Thanks... For everything."

Cherry smiled. "Well, you're welcome back any time." She gave a small wave, and Liam returned it as he turned and quickly headed down the path back home.

When he was gone, Cherry looked up at the sky.

"Ya' know, I study Pokemon happiness, yet I'm still able to make _people _happy as well," she said. She looked over at Zatchion, who blinked at her.

"I love my work."

* * *

"Mhmm... I see then."

Liam was back home, sitting at the dinner table with his father, who was twiddling his thumbs on the table and leaning back in thought.

"That's classic Cherry though... Forgetting about stuff," Liam's father said with a grin, shaking his head. "Just like her grandfather."

"Do you and the Professor go back a while?"

His father nodded. "Well, her grandfather at least... He was the prime reason I became a trainer myself. He said I reminded him of somebody he once knew, full of great spirit for adventure- Needless to say, he gave me my first Pokemon as well!"

Liam raised an eyebrow. "I thought you don't have any Pokemon anymore?"

Liam's father closed his eyes, and a sullen mood seemed to dampen the air. "I don't... Not anymore..."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right ever so slightly, gazing upon a picture of a woman hanging on the wall near the back door.

She had long, flowing brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and slightly-pale, fair skin. In the picture, she had her head tilted to the left, with one eye closed, and her tongue sticking out. The picture was browned slightly, showing how dated it was.

"Does it have to do with mom?" Liam's question brought his father back to reality.

"Er, it does... But that's for another time," he stated, pushing back his chair and standing up. "For now, you're officially a Pokemon trainer, aren't you?"

Liam was annoyed by his avoidance of the question, but he nodded. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Guess so? What happened to that over-hyper boy that ran out the door this morning? Guess I'll have a word with Cherry about this mistake!" His father turned away and mockingly made his way towards the door, but stopped as Liam jumped out of his chair.

"W-Wait! I'm definitely a Pokemon trainer!" Liam grasped his hand into a fist. "I'll be the greatest! Even greater than you!"

His father turned and stepped up to him. Grinning, he rustled his son's hair. "Good luck with that, kiddo'."

Liam smiled, and they both laughed...

But then the reality set in, for both of them.

"I'm gonna miss ya'," his father said with a sudden change of tone.

"Yeah...But it's not like I'll be gone forever," Liam said. His father grinned and moved forward, giving him a hug.

"Yeah... I guess so." Liam's father gazed over at the picture of his late wife on the wall.

_You know... she said the same thing._

* * *

Before he knew it, Liam was off. With just his backpack on his back and pouch at his side, he rode off on his bike down the road to Highnoon Town.

_I'm finally here... I'm finally ready!_

_Mom... Dad... I'll make you proud._

As Liam passed by his neighbor's house, a Pokemon emerged from the bushes and watched him go.

"...Twidle..." The Pokemon began to scurry down the road at a slow pace after him.\

**To be continued!**

**Next Chapter: Awakening the Legend**


End file.
